


Kisses and Lasertag

by falserealities16



Category: Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-21
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-09-10 21:45:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,052
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8940571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/falserealities16/pseuds/falserealities16
Summary: OTP: Lasertag promptOne Shot-Cute fluff piece





	

_“Come on chicken! Surely you can’t be that bad,” Emma called to her._

_“Miss Swan, this is the most juvenile activity you have ever talked me into,” Regina replied back to her._

_Emma smirked as she listened to the woman go on and on about how this was for delinquents and how she had talked her into this was beyond her._

_“Because I’m adorable, duh,” Emma responded back._

_“Darling as adorable as you are, you will pay for this.”_

_“Come on Gina, just let go and have fun for once, please, for me,”_ Emma flashed Regina a smile that made her go weak in the knees and she had no other response but to roll her eyes and reluctantly slip on the vest that the blonde was holding out for her. Regina finally buckled the vest on and collected the gun that came along with it. She started to look confused and then she turned to the blonde.

_“So how does this work exactly, it’s been a while for me,” Regina stated._

_“Oh has it, well I don’t want to brag but-”_

_“The game Emma. It’s been a while since I’ve played the game.”_ Emma smirked as the older woman rolled her eyes again, knowing where the blonde was headed with that statement.

_“Okay well see how your vest is flashing blue?”_

_“Yes. As yours is flashing red.”_

_“Yeah exactly, so we’re on opposite teams”_

_“Is that so, I thought we played for the same team”_

_“Oh so very funny and inappropriate Mayor Mills I’m offended”_

_“I somehow doubt that” Regina said._

Emma smiled as she looked at the brunette before her. All she wanted to do was run her fingers through Regina’s hair and make her look at her just so she can tell her how beautiful she is. She wanted so desperately to make her feel wanted. To remind her just how stunning she is and how she can take anyone’s breath away. Maybe after the game, that’s exactly what she would do.

            It was odd seeing them together now, Emma recalled a time when they hated each other. It wasn’t anything the opposing woman had done, they both just cared about Henry and wanted to protect him. Luckily, Henry being who he is, made them both realize that Henry needed both of them. So for him, they became friends. They started having weekly dinner and having shared custody of him; letting him spend the night with each other them half the week.

            However over time, they grew to be much more than friends. The tension was broken the first time they had kissed each other, and the first time they had sex their bodies were on fire. It was a whole new world of vulnerability for them. They didn’t let people in very easily, and to be intimate with someone else was a huge game changer for them both. There wasn’t any fight for control or dominance; they were just genuinely making love, putting each other’s needs and desires before their own. It was beautiful and magical and something they wouldn’t ever soon forget.

_“So we shoot at each other? That’s the point of this game,” Regina asked as if it was the most redundant scenario she had ever heard of. Not being able to argue with her Emma replied back, “Basically.”_

They wished each other good luck as the man running the operation opened the door explained the rules and let them loose. They had a blast. Acting like teenagers running away from each other, getting pretend pissed when the other one shot them, hiding as if their lives actually depended on it. Regina had fun; that was something she missed. Emma’s heart was fluttering; she didn’t even know it had the capability of doing that. After what seemed as hours, in return was just one, the score was tied and this was game point. One shot is all it would take to pronounce a victor, and have the loser’s nose rubbed in it for the rest of the night, probably longer if they were honest.

_“Oh Regina! Come out come out wherever you are!” Emma yelled as she searched for the brunette who had chosen now to keep her sass to herself._

_“Not on your life Blondie!” Regina quickly changed positions as she yelled, knowing the blonde would come after her._

Emma turned the corner of the game arena and was in complete shock that she could not find the brunette. She was just about to give up when she felt someone grab her arm, turn her around, and press her against the wall. She was about to kick someone’s ass when she realized it was someone she knew. It was Regina.

_“It seems as though you’ve lost,” Regina said so matter of factly._

_“Um, where are you getting that from Ma’am, you haven’t shot me.”_

_“That’s because I’m busy dear.”_

_“Doing what?”_

She was answered when she felt warm lips press against hers. It was soft and tender, but explosive like something she had never experienced. Regina lifted Emma’s arms up and held them above her head while her tongue begged for entrance and Emma happily obliged. There was no fight for dominance, no struggle or resistance, only passion. Regina removed her lips only to place them on Emma’s neck and pressed her thigh in between Emma’s where she knew she needed it most. Emma couldn’t help but throw her head back against the wall as her body started to betray her. She moaned and Regina chuckled at the sight of Emma becoming aroused. Suddenly Regina was gone and a voice over the game arena shouted _“GAME OVER”_

_“What? What happened?” Emma asked until she opened her eyes and before her stood the very sexy brunette standing with the gun to her mouth blowing at the pretend smoke that was exiting from it._

_“Damn you woman and your seducing capabilities!”_

_“All is fair in love and war dear.”_

_“Wrong. That was not fair you cheated!”_

_“You liked it.”_

_“No, I mean hell yes, but ugh not fair Gina”_

_“Maybe not, but at least now I know how to shut you up.”_

The blonde stood and acted like she was offended and Regina just laughed as she grabbed Emma’s hand and pulled her to the exit sign.


End file.
